rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Difficult Planning
Difficult Planning is the eighth episode for Rails of Highland Valley, as well as the 2016 Christmas Special. The first part made it to Youtube on December 16, 2016. Plot Part 1: Christmas is on its way, and everyone is very excited as they work hard. Excursion business has also been booming, as excursions are becoming more Christmas themed, and Barry and Jacob were also pulled out of their museums to help out. One morning, the engines are talking about Christmas when Mr. Edwards arrives. After Will, Timothy, Shawn, Josiah, and Matthew receive their assignments, Nicholas has to take a coal train to Sandusky, OH. However, Nicholas' engine froze up, so Mr. Edwards gets Dave to do it. Dave reluctantly arrives to collect Nicholas' train from the mountain, but the hoppers are not pleased to see him. They decided to, while going down the mountain, bump him extra hard as payback. Once they do that, Dave is out of control until he jumps the tracks at Industrial Wasteland. Mr. Edwards soon arrives and tells Dave off. Ely and Benjamin are then assigned to take over. Later, Jordan and Nicholas arrive at Highland Valley with a freight train. After going to the sheds to warm up, Kerry reminds them that it could snow that night. Jordan does not believe him, but Nicholas is excited. Sure enough, Kerry was right. Highland Valley got a few inches of snow. Because of this, the others' assignments are delayed until the tracks clear off. Mr. Edwards gives the engines snowplows (except for Dave), and has them work hard plowing the lines. Nicholas later finishes off and meets John, Ely, and Benjamin, who are pulling a coal train westbound. John congratulates Nicholas for the good plowing work and also tells him that they got to Highland Valley due to the lines clearing up thanks to Shawn and Josiah. After John, Ely, and Benjamin leave, Nicholas goes to the roundhouse for some hot chocolate. Later on, Christian and Marie arrive with the eastbound Capitol Limited. Nicholas talks to them very briefly, and even throws a snowball at Jordan as a prank. Christian and Marie laugh, but Jordan is annoyed. That night, Lily meets Nicholas at the shed. She asks him if he has her present ready, but he doesn't. Will and Zach encourage him to start thinking hard, and soon Will leaves to take a freight train to Atlanta, GA. The next morning, Nicholas is amazed when he sees it snowing. Benjamin tells him that he and Bridget had a nice kiss under the mistletoe the night before, which is later talked about again by Josiah and Shawn. They tell Nicholas that he and Lily can still do the same and he should get her something nice for Christmas. Nicholas, however, feels confident that he has plenty of time. Four days later, Nicholas meets Lily at Highland Valley Station and thinks Lily likes him more than he figured. However, he said that just as Arthur and Mordecai were around. Nicholas leaves quickly, leaving them confused. 'Part 2: '''After Lily meets Nicholas the shed that night, they watch The Polar Express. They are later joined by Kyle and Matthew, which seems to dismay Nicholas. He tells it to Josiah, Shawn, Rigby, and Mordecai the next day, who are puzzled. Three days later, Mr. Edwards assigns all the engines. Nicholas and Top Hat are to take a local to Tidewater. After arriving, Jason asks Nicholas if he got everyone's presents ready yet, which he hasn't. Jason, on the other hand, already got gifts for some of the others. After Jason leaves, Nicholas can't help but think more about it. The next day, the engines are decorating the sheds for Christmas. Meanwhile, Mordecai and Rigby are trying to ride down the icy hill at high speeds. They go so fast out of control that they end up crashing into Larry at Industrial Wasteland, who was trying to stalk Lilim. Dakota and Tiffany laugh at him. Later, Mordecai and Rigby still think their experience was funny when Miranda and Marie return to the sheds. After some conversations, Nicholas finds out what he can get for Teduka after asking who wanted to play tennis with him. However, Nicholas stills needs gifts for everyone else. Will reminds him that time is slowly running out, as Christmas is a week away. '''Part 3: '''A few days later, Nicholas and Dakota are at Industrial Wasteland when Tannen and Neville steal excursion coaches, only to crash. After being caught, they are sent to Highland Valley where Mr. Edwards punishes them with help from Barry, Shawn, Zach, Ely, Yulogo, and Ryusei. Barry, Lilim, and Shawn later set off on a Christmas excursion. After they leave, Nicholas gets overtaken by Matthew and Timothy, which somehow brings ideas into his mind. The day before Christmas Eve, Nicholas tells Benjamin that he now has ideas for everyone except Lily. Benjamin whispers an idea to Nicholas, which excites him. When he later returns, he shows Ely and Benjamin his present for Lily, and they think she will like it, which satisfies Nicholas. The next day goes by quickly and smoothly as everyone works hard. On Christmas Eve, everyone has a relaxing Christmas party with each other, and they all agree that Christmas wouldn't be Christmas without each other. Christmas Day arrives the next morning, and the engines agree to do the present exchange. Teduka goes first and Nicholas goes after everyone else. He saves Lily's present for last, as she's special. Lily opens her present from Nicholas and is amazed when she sees that he got her lily flowers. She is so happy that she gives Nicholas a kiss, which embarrasses him in front of the others, most particularly Kerry, Will, and Zach, who comment on it. However, Nicholas admits that the kiss he got from Lily was his best Christmas present of 2016. Dakota, Tiffany, and Carter then teleport to Industrial Wasteland to pay a visit to the bad engines. Dave, Larry, Tannen, Adam, Lilie, Trevor, Waidy, CSX Ben, Kahuna, and Neville are desperately hoping that they are on the nice list. Dakota, Carter, and Tiffany surprise them with their present: coal. The bad engines are shocked, as they thought they deserved better. The three then teleport back to Highland Valley, where Nicholas announces that their railroad is shut down until December 27th for the holiday. He then wishes everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, closing the episode. Locations * Highland Valley * NS Lake Division District * Industrial Wasteland * Tidewater * NS Pittsburgh Line ''(mentioned) Characters * Nicholas * Will * Shawn * Harrison * Kevin * Daniel (does not speak) * Officer Evans * Zach * Josiah * Matthew * Timothy * Rigby * Barry * Jacob * Lilim * Michael * Mr. Edwards * Cameron * Dave * Larry * Carter * CSX F40PHs (not named) * Adam (cameo) * Dora (cameo) * Mr. Dunn * NS coal hoppers * Ely * Benjamin * Bridget * Kerry * Jordan * Eileen * SP John (cameo) * Marty * Lily * Mordecai * John * Christian * Marie * Lily (human) (does not verbally speak) * Lilie (human) (does not verbally speak) * Cure Black (cameo) * Kevin (FXE) * Top Hat * Neville * Arthur * Kyle * Cure Lemonade (cameo) * Eric (cameo) * Kahuna * Teduka * Momoka * Jason * William (cameo) * Dakota * Tiffany * Miranda * Yulogo * Ashley * Lilie * Jared (cameo) * Caden (cameo) * Stewart (cameo) * Skips (cameo) * Margaret * Itachi * Waidy * Trevor * CSX Ben Trivia * This is the last episode to use the In My Dreams intro. * Second episode to be a Holiday special. * First appearances of Ely, William, and Dora. * The scene of Shawn pulling an excursion shows continuity from Episode 5. * The part when Josiah reminds Shawn about it being impossible to drive a car it is similar to The Marysville Railroad Stories Episode 2, when David says that trains physically can't wear Halloween costumes. * First time since Troublesome Cars where an engine gets tricked by freight cars (also when freight cars speak). * The part when Lilim and Michael wait for runaway Dave is similar to Highland Valley Chronicles Episode 3, when Lily had to wait for Dave to pass. * The part when Lily and Lilim get snowplows while Dave complains was inspired by a fan art made by slenderman7676 Rblx. * The part when Daliah argues with the narrator is a reference to some Conner and Friends episodes. * When Jordan says "shut up, it's not funny!", the audio is from the Thomas The Tank Engine episode "Brake Van/Donald and Douglas". * As the creator didn't have the CSX OCS coaches at the time, B&O coaches were used for the CSX Santa Train coaches. * It is revealed that Neville was wrapped to promote Disney's A Christmas Carol movie (which really did happen around 2009). It is also revealed that Neville hates being called Dumbville. * Second time the "To be continued" text appears after the last scene. * When Kahuna insults FXE Kevin over not leading an intermodal to Mexico City, it is a reference to Tales on Springfield Railroad episode 12. * Second time Officer Evans uses Ivona Eric's voice in an episode (up4014 steam train fan couldn't voice him due to a mic issue). * The part when Mordecai and Rigby slide really fast down the hill is similar to the beginning of Cajon Railz Episode 3 Part 2. * This is the first episode since Episode 4 to have more than 2 parts. * Tannen says "no no no no no!" similar to Cleveland's bathtub gag from Family Guy. * The part when Lilim complains about her engine freezing over and Barry bragging about his fire keeping him warm is a reference to Pacific Productions'TrainzGamer939SteamNation ''Christmas Special. * The moving image of Steve Burns dancing was added just for fun (since Nicholas was excited because he now got his problem figured out). * Pere Marquette 1225 makes a cameo appearance (perhaps it was doing a round trip excursion from Michigan to Highland Valley and back). * The way Lily kisses Nicholas is similar to when Krystal kisses Conner in ''Conner and Friends Episode 4 Part 4 and when Lexi kisses Steve in Tales on Harrison Rails Episode 10 Part 4. * Run to Revenge is referenced. * Nicholas' statement that NS is having a holiday shutdown between the 24th and the 27th is based on reality. NS had holiday shutdowns between those dates. * First time an English version of Caramelldansen was heard in Rails of Highland Valley, let alone the Christmas version. * The photo at the end is a fan art the creator made a while ago for the Google+ community (inspired by NMW Productions and Benthetrainkid). Goofs * Nicholas' engine can be heard idling despite it freezing up. * When Mr. Edwards talks to Nicholas, Will and Matthew's idling noises can be heard even though they just left. * Lilim pronounces "Daliah" wrong. * When Daliah gets to Industrial Wasteland, he is going slower than he really should be. * Daliah says "I'm gonna crash" when he already derailed. * When Dave derails, he turns left and right instead of straight forward. * In some scenes, Jordan's numberboards are white instead of black. Perhaps they got covered with snow. * After Lily and Neville arrive at Highland Valley, Nicholas' position changes. Maybe he backed up when they stopped at the platform. * In part 1, up4014 steam train fan is credited in the intro despite not voicing Officer Evans in this episode. * Some voice clips are a bit low. * Kahuna's number is 3056 instead of 3013. In addition, his cab door is on the wrong side. ** Benjamin mentions the time Kahuna led a KCS SD70ACe in Chesterton, IN, even though Kahuna's number isn't 3056. Perhaps Benjamin got confused by seeing him with the wrong number or it could have happened off-screen somewhere. * When Kyle says "I agree with Timothy", his wipers are moving when he is sitting. * When Matthew says "Good for you, Benjamin", there is the sound of a computer warning message about low battery. * Rigby shouldn't really have trouble pushing Mordecai down the mountain (wheels slipping), unless Mordecai was idling and forgot to set his throttle until Harrison pushed them. * The shed does not appear to be decorated, although it was stated that it was. * When Nicholas says "Oh, uhhhh, nothing!", his mouth is closer to the bottom of his nose, rather than closer to the top. Also, Harrison's eyes appear to be wonky. * The scenes of Dumbville and Tannen covered in smoke ash are faded too quickly. ** When Zach says "That's what you get for stealing passenger cars!", the ash on Tannen and Neville has disappeared. Same thing for when they start reversing to the shed. * When Nicholas talks to Benjamin, the nearest junction is glitching. * When Josiah says "Yeah, I did too", the image isn't clear. That's because when filming that section, the creator forgot to take a picture of Josiah and didn't notice that until editing. * Waidy pronounces "presents" wrong. * The coal hopper voiced by Benthetrainkid is not credited. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Specials Category:Specials that involve a crash Category:Episodes that feature a crash Category:Episodes with more than two parts Category:Episodes that feature a steam engine Category:Nicholas-themed episodes Category:Holiday Specials Category:Lily-themed episodes